Dreams of What Could Be
by linap13
Summary: It is just after Katniss had Peeta believe that there love was an act. But now she realizes that it was not an act at all. Katniss and Peeta embark on an adventure of true love that may change the fate of Panem as we know it. Disclaimer: Susanne Collins own everything to do with the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams of what could be**

It has already been a week since I crushed my boy with the bread. One week since I saw the light leave his beautiful, clear blue eyes. I was so stupid. I lay here now on the moving train, wishing I could have handled the situation differently. I wish I could have said the right thing, like Peeta does. Peeta always says the right thing. If the situation was reversed he would have corrected everything the same second with his wise words, but I am not him. I do not know what to say. What do you say to a boy whom you have broken his heart and now you want him back? I am so unskilled and inexperienced when it comes to relationships and boys. Gale is nothing but a friend. I realize that now. Any other kind of relationship with Gale is just repulsive to think of. But Peeta, I don't think that I cannot have him in my life.

Our romance was not all an act, or maybe it wasn't at all. I have never been a good actress. I vaguely remember my teacher in the mandatory fine arts class that I was the worst actor after my father. I am not good at being something I am not, including being in love. I think Peeta has awoken some part of me that I didn't know existed. I did not need to kiss him all those times in the arena. Yes it got us some sponsors, but I bet Haymitch could have helped us out some way. No, I wanted to kiss Peeta. Especially after that one special kiss in the cave. That one stirred something up in my stomach and made me long for more. I'm certain no one else has ever or could ever make me feel that way. We have always been connected since that fateful day in the rain years ago.

"Peeta, Katniss, get up and stretch your legs" Effie squawked down the hall, "We've stopped for fuel again." This is my chance to make things better with Peeta.

I get off of my bed and walk out of my door. I look down the hallway to see Effie's retreating form, but no sight of Peeta. He must still be in his room. I stop at the door across from mine and knock lightly. The door opens quickly and there stands Peeta and his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Um, we stopped for fuel again," I say lamely. Peeta leans on the doorway, "Yeah I heard." He looks tired. There are definite circles under his eyes. There is an awkward silence between us as I struggle to find the right words to use.

Two avoxes shuffle past us. They spare us a glance but continue on. I turn back to Peeta, "Can we talk in private,"? Peeta nods and gestures for me to take the lead. As I begin walking I try to think of a place on the train could be private. But everything is probably bugged since I pissed President Snow off. "Let's go outside," I say and Peeta follows me out of the train. I take in my surroundings and see wheat fields and realize that we must be close to district eleven. Rue's district. I feel a pain in my chest as I think of my dead friend. So young and innocent.

"Are you thinking about Rue?" Peeta asks. I nod. He knows how to read me. "I don't think I ever got to say how sorry I am that you lost her." Peeta continues. I look straight into his blue eyes. "You don't need to say sorry Peeta." I say. We stand around in silence for a moment and feel the breeze around us.

"What did you want to talk about Katniss?" Peeta finally breaks the silence. I take a deep breath to gather the courage I need to admit my feeling for this boy.

"Well, I wanted to talk about us." I said fiddling with the hem of my t-shirt. " What about us?" Peeta questions. Here goes nothing.

"I wanted to apologize for what went down between us a few days ago. I shouldn't have made you think that I,"

"You don't have to apologize Katniss. I should have known better that you couldn't have fallen in love with me in two weeks. It was stupid of me." Peeta interrupts me.

I shake my head, "No Peeta, I wasn't saying that. I am trying to tell you that I figured it out."

"You figured what out?" Peeta takes a step closer to me, confused. I take another deep breath.

"You told me to tell you when I figured out if our romance was an act or not, and it's not. It never was. I realized that I need to be with you in any way possible because you are my hope Peeta. You have been my hope and salvation since we were eleven years old and you gave me that burnt bread and saved my family, and then the dandelion the next day." I begin to cry.

"Dandelion," Peeta shakes his head in more confusion but I continue.

"The point is that you gave me hope and that is something that I have not felt since my father died, and that scares me. My father's death and the way my mother abandoned us hurt me to my very core. I have tried so hard not to feel hopeful due to a person or love or to depend on anybody. But ever since that day in the rain I developed feelings for you. You can't forget the person who saved your life. Then in the arena those feelings grew and that scares the crap out of me and that's why it was so hard for me to confess those feeling to you the other day. I don't know if it has gotten to love yet but I know that I would be broken if I dint have you in my life."

Peeta's face turns from confusion and surprise to one of understanding.

"I can't make sense of these feeling. I have never been here before and I don't know how to work this. But I want to try with you. All I know for certain is that I care deeply for you and I want to see where it leads." I finish and wipe the tears from my face. That was more than I have ever said to anyone. I probably still didn't let everything out but it was more than I ever thought I could get out to someone while looking them in the eye.

Peeta looks in deep thought. I begin to get nervous. I hate the silence. It seems endless. He continues to process what I have told him but says nothing. An uncomfortable feeling washes over me. Rejection?

"I understand if you don't want me. I put you through so much." I mumble and look down at my feet. I hear a shuffling on the ground and hear Peeta give out a humorless chuckle.

"Katniss, I was drawing hearts around your name before I could write my own." He lifts up my chin with his hand, "How could you think I would not want you?" I gaze into his eyes. They are so clear and blue and they pierce through me. For a moment it is like he can see my very soul and the look sends a shiver through me.

"The fact that you opened up to me and admitted that you care for is more than enough to make me go over the moon. I know how hard this for you, this is new for me as well. But we can do this together." He assures me and I smile. Peeta always knows the right thing to say.

"So are we together then," I ask. "Are we like a couple?"

Peeta smiles, "Well I want to be, do you?" I nod. He takes my face in both his hands and leans in.

"Kiss me, Peeta. No cameras, no capital, no act. Just me and you. Kiss me." I whisper, and he does. This kiss. This kiss is truly our, igniting a fire like never before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors Note: This is my first story and I am still figuring things out so bear with me. I appreciate my first review it encouraged me. I would love to hear more and get some feedback as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games nor do I own any of the characters.

"Boy, brat, where the hell are - whoa," Haymitch stopped midstride as soon as he saw Peeta and me in our passionate embrace. The glass with whatever alcoholic beverage Haymitch was drinking fell onto the dirt covered ground and broke. Peeta and I broke apart as Haymitch stumbled and squinted at us like he was having trouble seeing what was right in front of him. Peeta stepped forward to steady him.

"Well, well" Haymitch slurred. "Finally come to your senses and realize that baker boy is the more than the best you could get, eh sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I guess you could say something like that."

"Good," Haymitch pushed Peeta away and began stumbling towards the train. "Effie is bitching about wasting time and getting on the train so come on."

Peeta and I begin to follow. "Can I, um," Peeta asks extending his hand. I nod and place my hand in his own. Despite the fact that his is ten times larger than mine, our hands fit together perfectly. He smiles brightly at me and I can feel my cheeks heat up. We climb on to the train and Effie herd us in to the lounge.

"Oh, where have you to been?" She flutters about the room adjusting her wig then finally take a seat across from us.

"They were just outside getting hot and heavy in the woods," Haymitch answers.

"What!" Effie screeches like she just heard something that will put her family name to shame.

"It was not like that," Peeta shook his head blushing.

"We were just talking," and kissing I add in my head. Haymitch rolled his eyes and nursed his new drink.

"Well, as long as that was all you two have been doing." Effie sighed and straightened her orange wig again.

"Soo, what did ya drag us in here for, princess." Haymitch asked.

Effie then produced a tablet and lit it up. "I need to inform you all on our schedule."

"What do you mean our schedule?" I gesture between Peeta and I, "We won the games. We are done."

"Ha," Haymitch falls off of the couch, spilling his drink on the carpet much to Effie's dismay but she continues.

"Yes you are out of the arena, but we have parties to celebrate your victory and return home. Then you two will have both joint and individual interviews with your families."

"Don't they have enough from us?"

"You're dumber than I thought, sweet heart." Haymitch rises off the floor. "They will never get enough. You will never be done for as long as you both breathe. They will revisit your stupid little love story every year." Haymitch's words make their way into my thick skull. I finally take everything in. Peeta and I gave the capital citizens such a thrill with these games that surely they will want to know more about the star-crossed lovers. It was obvious in our last interview with Caesar. The audience absorbed everything that we said. We might never be left alone. Peeta squeezed my hand knowingly.

"It may be a hassle a times but it is the life of the celebrity." Effie pats my knee. "Now, my little victors, you need your rest. We have a big, big, big day tomorrow. We will be arriving in district 12 in the morning." She dismisses us and we head to our rooms. "Peeta, can you stay with me for a while?" I ask. "Of course." We go into my room and lay down on my bed. I place my head on Peeta's chest as he wraps his strong arms around me and for the first time in a long time I feel safe. There is no capitol. No games or adoring fans. No interviews or cameras. No overbearing Effie or drunk Haymitch. No Panem. It's just Peeta and me and that's how I wish it could stay forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, nor do I own any of the characters.

I did not even realize I fell asleep until the sun's light and heat landed on my face. The pillow I was laying on was hard and firm. I look up and see Peeta sleeping peacefully. He looked so serene and childlike in sleep. His golden curly hair rested on his forehead. His lashes laid upon his cheeks. His full lips were parted slightly and in that moment I realized how truly handsome Peeta is. I vaguely remember hearing girls giggling because of Peeta's looks. But they couldn't have him, he was mine now. He must have fallen asleep around the same time I.

"Katniss, Peeta, wakey, wakey children!" Effie exclaimed, "We have arrived home." I groan and Peeta shifts but otherwise stays asleep. I gently shake him.

"Peeta, baby, we have to get up." I whisper in his ear. He mumbles a little and his eyes begin to open. He balls his hands up into fists and rubs his eyes. I roll off of him and lay down on my side.

"What happened?" he yawns and it is probably the cutest thing that I have ever witnessed.

"We are finally home, Peeta." I answer. He smiles and pulls me close. "I can get used to waking up like this. Right next to you."

"I'd allow it," I smile. Peeta chuckles, "Oh, _you_ would _allow _it."

"Yes, I would," I reply and a strange high pitch noise comes out of me. I just giggled; something that I have never done before in my life. The action surprised me and Peeta stopped smiling at my reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't think I have ever giggled before." I reply. Peeta rolls me onto my back and hovers over me.

"Then I am definitely going to make sure you do it a whole lot more." He said and sure enough another giggle escaped my lips before his lips pressed against mine.

"And that is where I have got to draw the line," Haymitch slurred in the doorway.

Peeta jumped off of me and stood away from the bed quickly as I sat up. "I thought those doors locked automatically." I growled.

"They are unlocked as soon as the clock stokes seven, brat. Now come on, that mushy crap was freaking disgusting but play it up in front of the cameras." Haymitch turned, "Let's go, Effie is shitting brick."

I look at Peeta and sigh.

"I better go to my room and get ready." He says. I nod in agreement. He leans across my bed to plant another soft kiss on my lips and turns out the door.

After Peeta shuts the door I lay back down and think of everything that has happened. Peeta and I are together now and that makes me extremely happy. But we will never be left alone. We will never be able to leave the capitol behind and move on. I get out of bed and open the closet doors. There are elegant dresses and costumes lined up on one side of the wall and on the other more casual dresses and skirts. It's all so girly and frilly, and so unlike me. I settle on a long black and grey striped casual dress that goes a little past my ankles. It is kind of like a big t-shirt. It comfortable. I walk past a mirror and realize how… form fitting this dress really is. It definitely clings to my body, highlighting curves that I just started developing. I slip on some black sandals that have a little bit of what Cinna called a wedge heel. I look around the room for hair tie to put my hair in its usual braid, but I can't find anything useful.

"Katniss come on everyone is waiting for you, dear," Effie calls from the other side of the door.

I give up and walk out the door leaving my hair down. I go down to the lounge and am greeted by the disgusting smell of vomit and Effie's shrieks.

"Seriously, Haymitch show some class!" she screams at Haymitch who is currently wiping his mouth.

"I am wearing a bow tie. To me that's classy, princess!" He barks back.

"We still have a little time left." Peeta states, "Why don't you go clean up a bit? I could help you."

Haymitch hoists himself on his two feet as an avox comes with a towel and some sort of cleaning spray to clean up the vomit. He lifts his head and turns to me in the doorway.

"Well, look at missy moo here." He stumbles forward, "You managed to make yourself look like a girl without any help from professionals. Good for you." Haymitch starts clapping before he collapses on the floor and passes out.

"Well, if you two lovelies will excuse me I will go tell the mayor that Mr. Abernathy will not be joining our celebration for the moment." Effie walks over Haymitch's body and walks by me. She takes a strand of my hair between her fingers and smiles, "You really look lovely today, Katniss." She then walks out of the train's side door.

I put my focus on Peeta as another avox comes out to carry Haymitch to his room.

His blue eyes look slightly darker and wider as he looks at me. I glance down at myself.

"Is there something wrong," I ask.

Peeta kept his blue orbs on my body until he stopped about a foot in front of me.

"You look…" His eyes traveled down my body again. I became self-conscious.

"I know. Everything was so frilly and pink so I just settled for this. I mean it's stupid but,"

Peeta crashed his lips to mine. He grabbed my hips and pressed out bodies together. We fit together perfectly. One hand traveled to my lower back while the other cradled my head. He broke away before I had the chance to catch up.

"I thought you looked good in the red dress you wore to the interview, but this one definitely compliments…you, better." Peeta gasps. I blush what I am sure must be a deep scarlet and Peeta places little light kisses on my lips that are still burning from the passionate one he laid on me before.

"Alright, children. It's time." Effie strolls in clapping her hands together. Peeta and I break apart reluctantly but we link our hands together.

Effie escorts us to the main exit. "Okay, remember big smiles and wave."

Effie is the first to exit the doors.

"Peeta," he turns his head to me, "hold on to me will you."

He squeezes my hand, "Always." He pulls close to him and rests his hand on my hip.

"Please welcome back District Twelve's Victors, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." I hear the mayor announce. Two peacekeepers open the double doors of the train as celebratory yells and applause ring out. Peeta and I emerge, standing on the platform. The crowd is clapping and screaming our names. I have never seen the people of my district so happy. Everyone is smiling because for the first time in over twenty years District twelve is victorious.

"Katniss! Katniss!"

I look over the crowd to the very back and see Prim. Prim. I never thought I would see my beloved baby sister again. She is waving at me and her gold hair has been fixed into curls making her look even younger. Obviously that was done for the interviews. She is raised above the rest of the crowd because she is perched on someone's shoulders. Gale's shoulders. I notice that he is not waving. He is not smiling nor cheering. He has a deep, menacing scowl clouding his features. I follow his gaze and realize that he is presently glaring at Peeta and his hands. His scowl becomes deeper as I acknowledge him. I have never seen him look like this before.

A feeling of dread begins to creep over me. Of course I knew things would change, but I just hope that things with Gale don't.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Just so you know if you love Gale do not expect to be pleased. I have never liked him and I feel like he never did anything truly beneficial, I don't know. I just never liked him so Gale lovers do not expect me to paint a pretty picture of him. Just FYI.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or its characters. Susanne Collins has all those rights.

A peace keeper's jeep pulled up on the side of the train station. Effie ushered us into it while reminding us to smile for the capital's cameras. Haymitch was already seated in the jeep with a flask in hand.

"I thought you were sleeping, Mr. Abernathy," Effie said while we settled into the vehicle trying to hide her disdain. Though it was obvious to everyone including Haymitch.

"Oh, darling I do not want to miss a chance at seeing these to making jerks of themselves in front of the whole country," was his retort. Effie and Haymitch continued there banter with Haymitch winning most of the rounds with his snarky comebacks.

Peeta placed his hand on my knee.

"How do you feel?"

I lean against him.

"I am happy, and a little nervous," I admit. "I don't like interviews or talking."

"I'll do the talking if you want," Peeta suggests while taking a strand of my hair between his fingers.

I nod, "Please".

"Okay," Effie pipes in, refocusing on us, "So you and your families will get together in the mayor's lounge." She begins to go on about image, proper etiquette, and scheduling.

I doze off until we reach the Justice Building with a jerking stop. I feel my feet becoming a little damp. I look down and see some sort of liquid running along the ground. I blink and I see thick white puss oozing out of tracker jacker boils that cover Glimmer's face.

"Made me spill my bourbon assholes!" Haymitch yells banging on the shield that separates the drivers from us. I am back on the Jeep feeling Haymitch's drink seep into my sandals, wetting my feet.

"Katniss, we're here." Peeta says while tugging on my hand. We exit the vehicle and walk up the steps to the Justice Building. Effie gets a small towel so I can dry my feet. The mayor greets us and congratulates us on our win. But I am still thinking of seeing Glimmer through my haze. Seeing her once beautiful face marred and covered with throbbing boils and pustules and knowing that I caused it.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks. I nod my head, "I was just thinking is all. I'll be fine."

Peeta doesn't say anything but I can sense that if we get a moment alone at some point in the day it will come up again.

"Okay children, you will be seated right here, and your interviewer, oh my I forgot his name, but either way he will be seated in the chair to left so the cameras may get all of you line okay." Effie instructs us. Peeta and I take our places on the white sectional lounger with silver embroidery as the crew gets ready. The doors open and I hear Effie exclaim with delight. I look over and see Peeta's parents and his two brothers. Following them is my mother and sister. I get up and run to Prim.

Her eyes are glassy and she runs into my arms.

"Oh, Katniss I am so happy to see you again." She cries.

"Me too, little duck." I reply. I look up and see my mother, her eyes brimming with tears as well. Prim lets me go and I stand up to grasp my mom's hand.

"I am so very happy you are home, Katniss." She whispers. I know my eyes widen but only for a moment. That was more than she has said to either me or Prim in the last year or so, but the woman almost lost her first child. Anyone would be emotional.

"Hey, Katniss," Gale comes forward. I pause for a second. He followed by his mother, Rory and Vick.

"Hi," I greet lamely and step forward to hug him. I am surprised that they let friends come in as well. I look over to Peeta and only see his parents and his brothers surrounding him. I know he had a lot of friends in school. I remember he was on the wrestling team and pretty popular. I pull away from Gale.

"Not that I am not glad to see you but why did they let you guys in?" I ask.

Gale chuckles humorlessly, "During the home interviews for the top eight it was stated that I would be known as your cousin."

I nod in understanding. I will admit that Gale is attractive to most people's standards I suppose, and I always heard how boys and girls could never be friends without anything else going on behind the scenes which is completely not true. Having an attractive male being close friends with one half of the star cross lovers would cause tension in the eyes f the capitol I guess. But I only have eyes for Peeta.

"Where is little Posy?" I ask Hazelle.

"I left her with Greasy Sae. I didn't want her to get scared with all the cameras," she replies.

I nod and feel a warm hand on my lower back. I turn around and see Peeta beaming.

"I want to introduce you to my family, formerly." He says.

"Sure,"

He waves his family over. His brothers walk forward eagerly.

"Katniss, these are my, ugh-" Peeta's brothers push him out of the way and stand right in front of me and I have to lean back in order to get some breathing room.

"Nice to meet you Katniss. This is Peeta and I's big brother Bannock and I'm Taftan, the hot one." Taftan says. I nod.

"So you're the girl that has our bro moaning and groaning into the wee hours of the night." Bannock steps up.

"Well, I, uh" I stammer. Peeta makes his way behind me.

"Okay guys," Peeta mutters.

"I mean, I can see why you know," Taftan begins, "Pretty face, decent rack, she is a typical specimen to mast-"

"Mom! Dad! Come over and meet my girlfriend," Peeta yells grabbing my shoulders and glaring at his brothers who are now cracking up.

Mr. Mellark rubs the witch's shoulders and coaxes her to come forward.

"It's lovely to see you again Katniss." Peeta's father nods at me smiling, "I want to thank you for helping bring our son home."

"VThank you," I tell him. Peeta's mother acknowledges me by scowling and I do the same to her.

"Katniss." Prim whined pulling at my arm.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," I turn around and bring Prim close to me. "This is my sister Prim, my mom and my, uh, aunt Hazelle, and Gale, Rory and Vick. Guys this is my boyfriend Peeta." I finish smiling. I notice the glow in Peeta's eyes light up when I call him my boyfriend and Gale's darken for whatever reason.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Peeta smiles. Prim bounces happily, "I am so happy to meet you. You look so cute with my sister. I am glad it was you that went in with her."

Peeta and I laugh at her excitement. Effie brings over a tall man with white and pink streaks in his long black hair and glowing green skin.

"Okay everyone this is your interviewer, Adonis Milana. He assists Caesar with getting stories."

"Yes, I have been recently promoted and am really excited that they have given me this opportunity." He says, his capitol accent is prominent.

"It's very nice to meet you." Peeta smiles.

"Well, let's get this show on the road shall we," Effie flutters about pushing us back to the sectional.

"Peeta and Katniss in the middle, and families on either side." Effie instructs. Once we get settled the cameramen begin to count down.

Haymitch sits next to the main cameraman and gestures for us to sit close. Peeta puts his arm around me and I relax instantly.

A bright red light blinks a couple times. One of the crew members begins to count down, and I see Effie's pink wink moving around somewhere.

"Hello, everyone I am sitting her with our recent victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and their loved ones." Adonis begins.

"So Peeta, Katniss, what does it feel like to finally be home?" He begins.

I look at Peeta signaling that he is the one that has to answer but he is already on top of it.

"It feels amazing, Adonis. We are both so happy to be back home."

"Of course, so what is next for your relationship?"

Peeta pulls me closer to him so that we are almost one person. "Well, when things settle down a bit a plan and taking Katniss on our first official, proper date. Then we will just take it from there. Now that we are free to be together the possibilities are endless."

"Ah, young love, don't you agree Mrs. Mellark? "Adonis turns to her.

Peeta and I look at her and see that she is caught off guard. She knows better than to act like her normal self on camera so the whole public will hate her.

"It, um, is, uh, definitely something." She says. I release a breath I did not realize I was holding in.

Accepting that that was all he would be receiving from Peeta's mother he turned to mine.

"Mrs. Everdeen how do you feel about your daughter's relationship with Peeta?"

"I think Katniss may be a little young for a boyfriend." She says. Peeta takes his arm from around me and places it at his side.

"Better watch out bro," Taftan laughs and punches Peeta's shoulder. I smile and take his hand.

"But Katniss has always been beyond her years," my mother continues. "And Peeta is a very sweet boy. I am sure he will be good for her." I smile at my mother.

"So, Taftan and Bannock how is it seeing your baby brother come home from the Hunger Games with a girlfriend." Adonis asks.

"Well Peeta has been talking non-stop about Katniss since kindergarten, so it is nice to see him happy." Bannock answers.

"Yeah it is going to be nice to know that Peeta will finally be getting some from his dream girl." Taftan adds in. I hear Peeta mumble something and look down. I blush and laugh a little.

"It is very nice when there is a happy ending." Adonis states. "What did you think of your brother going into the Hunger Games?"

Both Bannock and Taftan's smiles falter just a little bit.

"I would have volunteered for him but both Taftan and I are above the age and wouldn't have been allowed to and it was hard." Bannock replies.

"Now Gale from what I hear Katniss and you are very close. So I'm sure you don't just see her as a cousin but also as a baby sister in some ways. So I have a similar question for you. What is it like to see someone who is like your little sister to be in a romantic relationship?"

Oh, why did you have to ask Gale of all people sitting on this couch?

Gale leans forward and spares a glance at Peeta and I. "I just want to make it clear that no one can ever truly deserve Katniss, and if Peeta hurts her in any way I will gladly kill him."

Peeta and I both stiffen at Gale's words because we know he is dead serious.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or its characters.

After the interview, we are taken to the town square. The mayor says a few words about how Peeta and I have brought honor and hope to the district for the first time in twenty five years. People from the district with the talent for music have come together with instruments to form a band. They begin to play old folk songs and others begin to dance. For the first time in all my life, I am watching the people in my district be happy. They are celebrating because for the first time in two decades the district has security.

I clutch Peeta's hand as we walk across the square to food line. Prim is dancing and bouncing along side of us.

"Oh, Katniss I saw the feast they brought in. There is turkey and stews and this thing I heard Effie call pasta, and it all just looks so incredible. Oh and Peeta your dad made this glorious looking cake. I hope its chocolate like those cookies you used to give me."

"I never gave you any cookies Prim," I look down at her. Peeta squeezes my hand. "Actually I gave Prim cookies every once and awhile when she got out of school." He admits. My heart swells at the kindness that Peeta has shown my sister.

"That's really sweet of you." I say.

Peeta blushes, "Well, it wasn't completely selfless or anything. I was kind of hoping that it would help me win you over if you ever found out. But Primrose kept it secret."

"She would have thought it was charity." Prim waves us off and goes to join some of her school friends.

"She is quite the character." Peeta says.

"I know." I agree. We walk over to an empty table in the far corner of the square. Peeta pulls out a chair for me to sit in, very gentleman like.

"So do you want to tell me where you went earlier when you dozed off. " Peeta asks as he sits down next to me. I take a deep breath and nod.

"I guess I had a flashback, from the games." Peeta nods in understanding.

"What was it about?"

"Glimmer and tracker jacker stings. The way Haymitch's drink spilled it reminded me of how she looked and the stings and I don't want to say anything else."

"Shh, baby, "Peeta soothes me and rubs his hand on my shoulder. "You don't need to say anything."

After a few moments of silence Peeta says, "I get flashbacks too".

"Do you?"

"Yes, little things remind me of the games. Nothing to gory yet but little things."

I nod. The little things. It's the little things that will trigger flashbacks. Everyday things like a spilled drink will take us back to the games. I look around and find Haymitch nursing another drink and wonder if he experiences these flashbacks as well.

"Hey, we shouldn't be talking about all this heavy stuff her." Peeta smiles. "This is a party. We should be celebrating _our triumph and victory." _He says the last part with a slight capital accent.

It gets a giggle out of me but I go back to my solemn mood. I know Peeta is just trying to get me to cheer up but I can't celebrate my victory knowing how I won it.

"The victory is in surviving when lots of people wish you hadn't and they tried to break you down." Peeta remarks, reading my mind.

"Still doesn't make things better." I reply.

"No it doesn't," Peeta agrees. He tucks my hair behind my ear. "But it is something to think about when you are feeling low. You survived. I survived." He takes my hand and brings it up to his lips. "As long as we are together we will keep surviving."

I lean forward and press my lips to Peeta's soft ones. The kiss slowly builds as time slowly goes by. Peeta takes my face between his large hands and soon I feel his tongue against bottom lip. I open my mouth and let him in, reveling in this new action.

"Damn boy, you move fast." I hear Taftan laugh.

Peeta growls and we pull apart reluctantly.

"Yeah, at least get to know the girl first before you start going to town on her." Bannock adds.

"What do you guys want?" Peeta asks not bothering to hide his annoyance. This makes me laugh. The glimpse I have received so far of Peeta's relationship with his brothers seems like a good one, and it is pretty entertaining to watch.

"We just wanted to let you know that Mom is having a bitch fit at the feast table, so steer clear." Bannock informs us.

"Just make sure you know where all emergency exits are at all time." Taftan gestures to multiple clearings in the town square.

"Is she planning on starting something?" Peeta asks.

"Well, she wasn't and then she saw you two getting on worked up and hot and she went ape shit." Taftan explained and took a seat across from us, followed by Bannock.

"What is she doing?" I ask, fearful of the answer. The whole district has heard of Mrs. Mellark's legendary rampages. Peeta and his brothers frequently came to school with bruises as the result.

Bannock and Taftan look at each other and I can tell they are thinking of a way to spare me from their mother's harsh words.

"I can take it." I say.

"Well, she is basically saying that you are a seam slut, your family is trash, and Peeta is a pathetic loser because he doesn't see that you are apparently using him for status or whatever." Bannock says.

"But no one is listening to her of course." Taftan says.

"Yeah, one look at you guys and it's obvious that you're into each other."

I take in their words. It's actually what I would expect from Peeta's mother. She is so hateful to everyone in the seam, especially my family. I never knew why until Peeta told me about his father and my mother. Her words mean nothing to me. Nobody's does except for Peeta.

"Don't let her get to you, Katniss." Peeta whispers in my ear.

I shake my head, "I won't."

"Also, that Effie chick wants you two to dance at some point." Bannock says.

I shake my head. "That will most definitely not be happening."

"Why not?" Peeta asks.

"I don't dance."

"Ah, well isn't that a bummer." Bannock exclaims.

"I know huh, Peeta used to practice slow dancing in his rooms so he could impress you when he found some balls to ask you to the harvest festival. " Taftan says giving a smile.

Peeta looks away and blushes.

"You used to do that?" I question smiling at his red face.

"Oh, yeah, I remember one time Bannock here and I caught this guy practicing kissing on a loaf of bread."

So that's how he is so good at it.

"Okay I never did that." Peeta growls at his brothers.

"Oh, please you were tonguing that thing like you were just tonguing Kitty Kat over here."

Peeta and I both blush at this.

"Come on Taftan he was just getting ready for his girl. Tell us Katniss did all that practicing with bread pay off."

"Uh"

"Peeta, Katniss, get up and go do some dancing and mingling." Effie shuffles over. "This is your party after all. It is just bad manners not to enjoy the festivities."

"Well, I don't do mingling and I don't know how to dance so," I say folding my arms to show how I am not moving.

"Come on, I'll teach you." Peeta says taking my hand. I try to remain sitting but Peeta is strong so he just yanks me up and catches me in his arms before I can even lose my balance.

"She won't get off our backs until we do something." He whispers in my ear. I groan. I know this is true. Effie is relentless in her nagging.

Peeta takes me out to the center of the square that has been turned into a dance floor. The band sees us walking up and they change the pace of the music to something slower, which I am grateful for.

We stop near the center. Peeta takes my hand and places the on his shoulders and he rests his on my hips.

"We'll just start with something simple." He smiles.

"Thank you."

We sway to the music for a little while in silence. I never thought I would be dancing in public. Looking at Peeta now and seeing all the good and wholesomeness in his eyes, I realize that all the "nevers" I have ever related myself to are possibilities now.

"I'm sorry about my brothers." Peeta says chuckling a little bit. "They love to mess around with me because I am the youngest. I am sorry if they made you uncomfortable. "

I giggle a little. "It's fine. If we plan on spending time together I should get used to them right."

"I guess that's right."

"I think they're funny and very informative." I add.

"They're idiots."

I laugh at this remembering something that my father used to say.

"My father had two friends that were like brothers to him. They used to mess with him too. He said that it was the teasing that showed him how much they cared or something like that. I never really understood what it meant. But I see that with you and your brothers."

"Your father sounded like he was a wise man." Peeta says pulling me closer.

"He was."

"You miss his a lot. I can tell."

I nod and because around Peeta I let everything out, "After he died I felt so alone. Even more so in the games."

"Well, you have me now." Peeta rests his forehead against mine. "You will never have to be or feel alone again." I know his words to be true, and for the first time in a long time I feel safe and comforted.

I lean up and kiss Peeta's soft lips and he return it eagerly.

I break from him and whisper "You know all that practicing really did pay off."

We both laugh at this. Peeta dips me low only to have me rise again in order to continue kissing him.

We stop swaying and begin to lose ourselves in this kiss. I hear a few whistles that are probably emanating from Peeta's brothers, but I pay them no attention.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. God, someone is always interrupting us. I turn my head to see Gale. His hair is windswept, shirt untucked, and his eyes are a little red. It is obvious he has been drinking. He bows slightly.

"Well, fair cousin," he spits out in a capital accent. "Can I have the honor of this next dance?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I appreciate all of the reviews. Please keep them coming. Also if anyone has any ideas or requests just let me know. This is my first story any I am very open to suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or its characters. That is all Susanne Collins.

I stare at Gale blankly but I do not let go of Peeta.

"Are you really going to leave your cousin hanging like this?" Gale presses. I still don't budge. Gale is obviously messed up, and I do not plan on interacting with him like this.

"Gale, Peeta barely got me out here to dance in the first place. I just want to go and sit down again." I say pulling Peeta towards the tables.

"So I don't get the same treatment as Prince Charming here does?" Gale challenges.

"No you don't actually." I reply. Gale obviously is not in his right mind. I care about my friend but I do not want to be around him if he is going to act like this.

I turn to walk away with Peeta, but I feel a strong hand grab my upper arm. The pressure is so great I feel like all the circulation is cut off. I am yanked back and forced against Gale.

"You will not walk away from me!" Gale yells in my face.

"Gale let go. You're hurting me." I gasp out trying to pry his fingers off of me.

Peeta rushes forward and shoves Gale back. He pushes me behind him and waves a trembling finger at Gale.

"You will never place your filthy hands on her ever again. Got it." Peeta says in a voice that is calm and controlled. But it is easy to hear the anger underneath it.

"What you're speaking for her completely now." Gale says. "You wouldn't let her say a word in that fucking interview earlier. Don't think I didn't notice that."

"You don't know anything Gale." I say from behind Peeta.

"I know enough Catnip. I know you more that this poor, pathetic merchant ass does." He tries to shove Peeta aside to get to me, but Peeta is stronger. He pushes Gales against the wall.

"Stay away unless Katniss says otherwise." Peeta commands.

"Oh, she will."

"I wouldn't hold my breath until then." I spit out. Gale has made me so angry today. I have no idea what has gotten into him. I understand that he may have had a crush on me or whatever, but God.

Hazelle walks up and that's when I notice that we have an audience. The music is still playing but no one is dancing.

"Come on, sweetie I'll take you home." She says placing her hand on Gale's shoulder. He shakes it off and begins to trudge off in the direction of the seam. Hazelle throws me and Peeta an apologetic glance then follows him with the rest of her children.

Peeta walks over to me. He inspects my arm that is showing hints of bruising.

"Does it hurt terribly?" He asks. I shake my head.

"It will bruise. I might feel sore tomorrow, but I will be fine." I say. He nods and takes my hand. Haymitch and Effie walk up to us.

"Well it wouldn't be a proper party without and drunken confrontation. "Haymitch says taking a sip of a drink. "Hell, boy took my job."

"Haymitch," Effie scolds. She adjusts the pink monstrosity on her head. "I believe that was totally uncalled for. It ruined the festivities."

"Totally, "Haymitch agrees in a poor imitation of her."

"I just don't understand why he would act like that. He was always so put together." I say quietly to Peeta only.

"Everyone knows he cared about you as more than a friend." Peeta replies. "It hurts to see you with me."

I nod. I am I really that blind. I guessed recently from his suggestions of running away together with our families that he cared for, maybe he even had a crush. I didn't think it went past that though. It's not like it matters anyway. I want Peeta. It was always going to be Peeta in the end.

"Well, let's place this incident in a bubble and blow it away." Effie says. "Please get something to eat. Enjoy the party."

Peeta and I join hands and make our way to the food table. There is still so much left. The people of District Twelve may go to sleep with full stomachs tonight. That thought makes me feel better. Peeta makes the both of us a plate and we return to our table in the corner.

The rest of the party continues without a hitch. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Even my mother managed to crack a smile when Haymitch decided to he wanted to try Effie's wig on. After she finally got it back she sat in the back and sulked from the humiliation.

A few of Peeta's school friends came by to congratulate us. I tried to ignore the stares Peeta received from some girls. I leaned more against his body to place my claim on him. I never noticed how attractive Peeta was until recently, so I never paid attention to how admired he was.

It wasn't hard to tell why. He was so charming and modest. He tried to make everyone feel good. He complimented them and congratulated people for the smallest of things. For instance, Peeta told some guy he used to beat on the wrestling team that he was so proud due to the fact that this guy barely made a B on his essay in Panem History. Apparently it saved his life.

I didn't think a B was that spectacular but Peeta made it sound more than it was.

Peeta had such a public presence that people just naturally gravitated towards him. Unfortunately that also meant that they were gravitating towards me. Peeta did most of the talking but there were a lot of questions and comments thrown at me. Nothing negative but I still felt like I was being interviewed again.

Finally the crowd around us began to dissipate and a sweaty Prim took a seat next to us.

"Oh, I just love to dance!" She pants.

"We can tell," I say and hand her my glass of water.

"The song that I loved to play in music assembly, you know the one Katniss. It goes like Da duh da duh da duh du duh. Oh something like that. It came on and I couldn't help myself. I started dancing and then the good songs just kept coming and I couldn't stop. I have never had so much fun in all my life. This is all so wonderful." She rambles on while fanning herself. It warms my heart to see Prim so happy. She is practically glowing.

"I can't wait to see our house." She says looking towards the direction of Victor's Village.

"Peeta, can you move in next to us?" She asks.

"Uh, I don't know if I have a choice. I think they just assign us wherever. "

"Oh, I hope you will be next to us." Prim says, "That way you'll have easy access to Katniss" she finishes teasingly.

I blush, " I think it is time for us to go home. I am pretty tired."

Prim claps her hands. "Yay, I'll go get Effie!"

"I can see why everyone loves her so much." Peeta states as we watch her skip away.

"Yeah, she always has so much life." I reply.

"Have you ever seen Victor's village." Peeta's asks.

"Not since I was a little girl and then I just went to the gates." I reply.

Peeta nods. No one ever has gone inside Victor's village except for Haymitch. It's unofficially forbidden I guess. There's no law that states no one can enter the village to walk through or to visit but no one ventures there anyway.

Effie gathers us and our families and we head over to the village. We stop while Haymitch unlocks the the gates. They are steel and make up intricate, swirling designs that meet at the top. They make a screeching sound as Haymitch opens them and that is when Effie starts her monologue.

"These homes were inspired by architecture that was around hundreds upon hundreds of years before the Dark Days. Historians call it the Victorian era I believe. Just marvelous work. Such intricate designs, columns and trimmings. The floors are either carpet or mahogany." She goes on and on. Haymitch grumbles and trudges up towhat must be his home. They all look a like to me. We make it past four rows of houses before coming to a stop.

"So Peeta you will be living on the left and Katniss you will be across from him." She produces keys from the pockets in her dress and hands them to each of us.

"You two have made me so proud. You deserve all of this and more for all that you have done." She says. What?

"I hardly think a luxorious house and riches is what we deserve for what we've done." I spit out. Effie is oblivious to my anger.

"Yes but it will have to do." She says. "No go on in everyone enjoy. Get all the rest you can get these next six months because come the Victory Tour you two will be nothing but busy." She says. Effie envelops us both in her arms for a hug and then she struts out of the village.


End file.
